My Despicable Girlfriend
by Azn-Gurl868
Summary: Sasuke was caught in a relationship where he was the rag doll. "Switch shoes with me," she ordered. He scoffed. Unbelievable. "Switch shoes with me or have fun with the rest of your life without me." Sasusaku. AU
1. Women are Trouble

**My Despicable Girlfriend**

_SasuSaku (Sakura and Sasuke paring)_

By: Azn-Gurl868

Rated: T (Mature content and coarse language)

Summary: Sasuke meets Sakura who is dealing with the pain of breaking up with her fiancée. Before knowing it, Sasuke is chained to the aggressive and delusional woman that is Sakura. They develop a relationship where Sasuke is the ragdoll of all her doings-switching him shoes when her feet hurt while wearing high heels, telling him to jump in the water to check out deep it is... But the question was: Did fate want them to be together?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Women are Trouble<strong>

Uchiha Sasuke dragged his luggage behind him as he got out of the airport. He came from a town further south in Japan. He was accepted into a college specializing in business, thus, making him move to a bigger city that was Tokyo. Opportunity is calling, his father said numerous times. Once in a taxi, his phone vibrated in his pocket, indicating an incoming text message. He read…

_From: Dobe_

_Hey, Teme! R U in Tokyo yet? Meet me Kyushiba Park ASAP._

He replied…

_To: Dobe_

_I'm on my way. Shut up. _

Telling the taxi driver the park's name, he was on his way to meet his best friend Uzumaki Naruto that was attending the same college as him as a philosophy major. Naruto was also his roommate. He swore when they were little that the Dobe wouldn't make it to college. They made bets as fifteen year olds. He'd had to give Neji the money he won then. Even after being kicked out of two public schools and stained his permanent record, it was practically a miracle.

Later, he strolled around the park, looking up at the tall buildings behind it and the vast artificial lake that spread. Where he lived, the buildings didn't stretch his long. Naruto moved out of their town six years ago because of loaning problems his uncle had with a gang. He'd get beaten to death if he was found here in Tokyo. By that time, Naruto had gotten use to the city. Sasuke didn't know what to expect.

"Teme!" Someone shouted.

Snapping out of his daydream, he saw the familiar blonde boy running his way with that cheesy grin he always wore. When he reached Sasuke, he took his luggage for him.

"You idiot. Why do you have to yell? Everyone's looking now," Sasuke said.

"Hello to you too," Naruto said, sneering. "Where's your cousin? I thought he picked you up at the airport." he looked around for the boy.

"Oh, I didn't tell you. He died."

"What? Serious?" Naruto shook his head. "Death, man… Death sucks."

His cousin Sai died suddenly a month ago. He drowned in the ocean. Sai left his mother—Sasuke's aunt Sayuri—to live for herself. With his absence, Sasuke's mother encouraged her son to call his aunt more often because they feared that she would go into depression. Sasuke remembered getting his cheeks pinched every time Aunt Sayuri came down to visit his family. She moved to Tokyo a little after Naruto did. Now being in the same city again, part of his duty was to visit her regularly now.

"Meanwhile," Naruto began. "Let's cheer ourselves up by sticking to the happier subjects."

Sasuke stared at him silently, not knowing why Naruto was bobbing his eyebrows.

"You know…" the blonde nudged him. Sasuke remained silent. "Sex, you bastard!"

He rolled his eyes. Naruto was known for fooling around with the girls in middle school. Sasuke was never one to join in, even though he was a piece of eye-candy and it would be no trouble for him to pick up a hottie of his choice, he stayed away from women. They're trouble, he said many times.

Naruto looked around the park for potential women he would sleep with. He pointed to a brunette. "Yes." Two blondes. "Yes, yes." A tall woman who had the legs of a model. "Yes!"

"Let's make this easier. Is there anyone in this park that you would _not_ sleep with?" Sasuke asked, snickering.

"Probably… A few."

"Tch."

"Oi!" He turned his whole body to him. "I'm a young male near or at my sexual peak. Don't hate me for following my evolutionary blueprint."

"I didn't say that I hated you."

Naruto's attention was taken by a tall girl with red hair. "Definitely yes."

Sasuke continued anyway. "I'm just not interested in women right now. Maybe in the future, I'll think about dating."

As he started to walk away slowly, Naruto followed behind. "Wait… Are you gay?" the blonde questioned, squinting his eyes as he wondered if he should switch someone roommates.

"No, you idiot," he said, smacking him on the side of his head. "I have other priorities."

Sasuke stopped walking when Naruto did. "Woah! Careful, Sasuke. If the death of your cousin taught us anything, it's that we must live! Live, Sasuke! Live!" he chanted.

"Shut up or keep it down, Dobe."

A line of female joggers walked by as Naruto ogled them. "Yes, yes, yes, yes and _yes_!"

"In your dreams pervert!" one of them called back.

He obviously spent too much time with Jiraiya.

He looked back at Sasuke. "I mean, you might like it! It might even be good for you. Do you seriously claim there is no woman within your field of vision at this moment with whom you would sleep with, no questions asked?"

Sasuke replied with a "Tch," as he glanced around the park casually. His eyes caught on something pink. He realized he was looking at a woman with pink, vibrant hair. She wore a beige coat, a long scarf that was wrapped around her neck, a black hat and black go-go boots. The said girl had bright, green eyes that Sasuke could pick out from a distance. Her white, long legs were slender. She was arguing with a man. Their voices were echoing in the park.

"Excuse me, but you should be," she said.

"I'm done with you. I'm outta here."

"Fine. Goodbye! Good luck with the rest of life."

Naruto followed Sasuke's glance. "Wow, you open big," he muttered.

The woman departed with the guy and walked the other director, almost tripping on her own feet as she angrily clutched her bag.

"She's not particularly coordinated, but very hot," Naruto observed. "Good call. A definite yes."

"I didn't say I wanted to sleep with her," Sasuke said, objecting. "She's just distracting, with that pink hair and all."

"Well you were staring at Pinky pretty good."

"You live your way and I live mine. Don't butt into things."

"Fine!" Naruto said with his hands in the air. "So where are you headed after you drop off your bag?"

"I have to visit my aunt and let her pinch my cheeks and tell me how much I look like Sai. She's got a girl she wants me to meet," Sasuke replied, sounding not particularly excited about anything so far.

Because he was single and in his earlier twenties, his aunt assumed he was miserable and lonely. She decided to make her it her responsibility to find him a girlfriend. The aunts especially liked to talk amongst their chatty friends about their single nephews and nieces, setting them up and then laughing about it afterward in their next gathering.

"See? Even your aunt is telling you to live."

"Put a sock it in, Dobe."

``•``•``•``

Sasuke rubbed his cheek as he headed for the subway. His aunt offered him a batch of cookies and milk like he was five. Of course, the cheek-pinching session took a toll on his face. The girl his aunt was supposed to introduce didn't show up. Sasuke was relieved rather than upset. Blind dates were out of the question for him. He planned to meet a woman in a library or out in the court playing a sport. He wondered what would have happened if she turned out to be a complete psycho.

The subway in mid-day was packed. There was a man playing his violin, asking for change and a group of guys skating down the sides of the stairs like idiots who screamed to be injured. As he made his way down to his terminal, he saw a woman leaning over the edge of the platform, waving her scarf.

"I'm free and I'm loving it!" she shouted down the tunnels.

She was obviously drunk judging by her swaying movement and slurred speeches. Sasuke looked around for anyone else who noticed her. He seemed to be the only one.

"Train, where are you?" She leaned dangerously closer, looking like she was about to fall in. "Choo-choo! Train, I see you!"

The train made its way around the corner, moving in at a high speed. Sasuke blinked and saw an image for a moment that he did not want to see happen in a few seconds…

"Oi!" he yelled, running for her. He pulled her back by her shoulder just in time before the train zoomed past her nose. Her hat fell to the ground, revealing a mass of pink locks. With surprise, he realized it was the same girl back in the park whom Naruto referred to as _Pinky_.

She stared silently at him for a moment, her green-emerald eyes boring to his. Her cheeks were red and her pale lips were slightly parted as she stared at the handsome man with the dark, spiky hair. She picked up her hat and dusted it off on her leg before staggering toward a group of people. He curiously watched her with horror.

"Hey, kid!" she said, prying off a boy's earphones from his head. "Give the gentleman your seat." She gestured to an elderly man who stood. The woman slapped his head before he finally got up, cursing.

"Do us all a favour and don't wear pink!" she called back to him. The old man thanked her as he sat down.

The peculiar girl turned back to look at Sasuke, reaching her hand out slowly. "Darling," she said before passing out on the ground.

Everyone in the terminal looked at him, telling him to pick up his girlfriend with their eyes. They were unfortunately mistaken.

"Me? No, I'm not this girl's… You can't possibly think that…" He sighed, realizing he couldn't say anything to defend himself. So, he pulled her off the ground and laid her on the bench. The girl shifted on her spot, getting comfortable. She had the scent of Tequila.

"Women are trouble," he muttered to himself.

His train came and the others rushed to get in and find a seat. Putting her purse underneath her head, he rushed to catch it. He looked out the window of the train at the girl who was unconscious on a bench and the men who glanced at her as they passed. Sighing again, he got off the train just before the doors closed.

The train speeded away behind him.

``•``•``•``

He was in Tokyo for a total of four hours and he was already caught up in trouble. Sasuke managed to carry her out of subway on his back, telling himself that he wasn't touching her inappropriately. A lawsuit was the last thing he needed. Besides, he didn't want to get involved. He didn't want to meet her again after everything was over.

"Taxi!" he called as the yellow cab neared. "Take me to 11th Ave."

The driver rolled down his window, asking "Is she dead?"

He tossed her on the back seat. "Wha-? No, she's fine. She's… my sister."

Once he arrived at the dorm rooms of Gakugei University, he looked through the glass front door and saw the security guard reading a book by the elevators. He couldn't get past him with an unconscious girl draped on his shoulder. It'll look like he raped her. It could mean that he would get expelled. Not to mention serving time in jail.

He made his way around the back alley, climbing up the fire escape stairs that leaded to all the windows in the dorm. Although she was heavy, she wasn't fat. Just muscular, he believed. He saw the back of Naruto's head as he fell asleep watching something on TV. Sasuke tapped his shoe on the window. Naruto woke and looked around.

"Behind you, Einstein," he said. "Open the window."

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing out on the fire escape?"

"Just open the window." Her weight was cutting off the blood circulation in his arm.

"Woah! Is that the girl from before? You drugged her!" he said with wide eyes.

He scoffed. "Are you crazy? No!"

The blonde opened the window as far as it could go, helping Sasuke bring her body in. "Why did you bring her here?"

"She passed out in the subway."

"I said talk to her, not knock her unconscious!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just pull her in head first."

"Gah, she smells like liquor."

After they got her through the window, they let her lay on the couch as Sasuke went in as well. He looked back once in a curious thought of security cameras planted outside the dorms.

Naruto looked down at the girl with his arms crossed. "Well, we're in trouble."

``•``•``•``

For the last half hour, they sat in front of her and talked in whispers, trying to create a plan. Sooner or later, someone was going to find out that they brought a girl in a dorm. To make matters worse, she was unconscious.

"You just had to take her home, didn't you?" Naruto said, starting up a lecture.

"Then do you prefer that I leave her alone in the subway?" Sasuke pressed.

"You," he pointed at Sasuke's chest, "have technically kidnapped her."

He crossed his arms and leaned back. "She'll wake up soon and… walk out of here with shame and we won't ever have to see her again."

"Fair enough." He shrugged. "So did you talk to her?" Naruto asked, wanting to know all the details.

"Not really." The only word he had said to her was "Oi!" before she might have died in front of his eyes.

"What is she like? Is she nice?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, pondering. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that she's not."

Someone banged on their front door. "Security! Open the door!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Ta-da! This was the first chapter for another Sasusasu fanfic that some of you have been asking for. This one is based off the movie _My Sassy Girl. _I'll update ASAP. In the meantime, reviews would be appreciated!


	2. Beautiful Hangover

**My Despicable Girlfriend**

_By: _Azn-Gurl868

Summary: Sasuke meets Sakura who is dealing with the pain of breaking up with her fiancée. Before knowing it, Sasuke is chained to the aggressive and delusional woman that is Sakura. They develop a relationship where Sasuke is the ragdoll of all her doings-switching him shoes when her feet hurt while wearing high heels, telling him to jump in the water to check out deep it is... But the question was: Did fate want them to be together?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Beautiful Hangover<strong>

Two security guards immediately seized Sasuke and Naruto—despite their weak efforts to explain things—and took them to the basement's jail cell in the dorm building. Someone else had gone to take care of the woman on their couch. They were in a little, white room with a six foot guard for hours—the interrogation room. Naruto stuttered his way through the questions, claiming he had nothing to do with anything. Sasuke took it more calmly and simply explained that she was passed out on a subway bench and leaving her alone was not an option.

After several hours, they were released.

"We weren't even in real jail! We were in University jail! How embarrassing," Naruto complained as they exited the room.

"I know," Sasuke said, sighing.

"Hey, Uchiha!" the guard called from behind them. "I'm watching you! You're on my radar!" He glared at him, throwing death threats with his eyes.

"Whatever," he sneered, stuffing his hands in his pocket. They believed Sasuke's story, because of his outstanding academic performance. They decided to give him a warning instead. If it was someone like Naruto who brought a girl like that to their dorm… he would be sentenced to jail.

When they stepped into the streets, Sasuke's phone vibrated in his pocket. The caller ID was "HS."

"Hello?" Sasuke greeted in a dull monotone.

"Who are you?" a woman said over the phone.

"…Who are _you? _Who's calling this number?"

"I'm the girl who you abducted this afternoon," she said, followed by a crunch. She was eating an apple.

He expected the girl's voice to be shrill and perky to match her hair colour, though this wasn't the case. "How did you get this number?"

"Oh, security was only too happy… I have all your information," she explained.

She was confusing him. "If you have my information, why are you asking me who I am?" Naruto was nudging him, asking who he was on the phone with. Sasuke mouthed "the girl."

"I'm not asking who you are; I'm asking who do you _think _you are."

Sasuke figured that she was trying to play a game with him. Maybe she was even recording their conversation for future references. "I have no time for this. Just—"

She interrupted him. "Meet me at the Hiromi Gallery in 6th avenue tomorrow."

He scoffed at how demanding she was. "No."

"Why not?"

"The Tiller King Representative is coming by my school campus this week. Besides, I don't have to explain this to you, so—"

"Yeah, be there at 7:00 evening."

"What? No! Why—" There was a beep. "Hello? Damn she hanged up on me."

Naruto chuckled, loving how utterly crossed and annoyed the usually unmovable-Sasuke was. This was a side that rarely came out. "So what did she say? You look pissed off."

"She told me to meet her tomorrow."

"Are you going to?"

"I have to go see what she wants. Maybe she won't charge anything against me if I go."

Naruto slowly shook his head. "She's definitely not nice."

``•``•``•``

Sasuke arrived at the gallery at 7:30 the next evening, of course, fashionably late. He was in no mood to even bother coming in on time for someone who was getting him into trouble. He looked around, feeling awkward. Everyone else was dressed formally as they sipped their drinks in fancy glasses and looked at the art. Sasuke was dressed in a white t-shirt and a leather jacket with dark jeans. He glanced at his watch, hoping half-heartedly that she didn't decide to leave because he was late.

"You came."

He turned to see the approaching pink-haired woman. She wore a short black dress and ankle boots. In her hand was a glass of red wine. She smiled as they lessened the space between them.

"Uchiha Sasuke… Hey, you're pretty cute," she told him, squinting as if her eyes were deceiving her. "I'll take another red," she said when a waiter holding a tray walked by. She tossed Sasuke her jacket as she took another glass.

He blinked twice over seeing her actions and folded her jacket over his arm.

"So what happened?" she asked.

Sasuke frowned at having to explain his story for the fiftieth time. She studied a piece of art as he spoke. "You were completely drunk. You almost fell on the subway track. I pulled you back at the last instant. You called me darling, and then you passed out. I assumed responsibility. I carried you back to my place and somebody called security for you, on me," he explained in a dull voice as if reciting it off a piece of paper in front of him.

She turned back to him with wide eyes. "I called you _darling_?"

"Hn."

"I think I remember that." She lessened the space between them more and got on her toes, whispering in his ear. "But I seriously doubt the rest."

Sasuke shivered at the close encounter and her breath against his skin. "Believe what you want to," he muttered. Sasuke trailed behind her as they took a seat next to a small table in the gallery. "Your name," he said as they sat.

"Haruno Sakura," she replied, taking a sip of red wine. "What are you studying?"

"Business."

"Are you smart?"

He crossed his arms. "I would say so."

"Excuse me!" Sakura called to a waiter. "Can I get a bottle of more of that red wine, please?"

A man bustled next to her, handing the bottle without the cork. She chugged a quarter of the bottle in one go. He scowled at her; drunken women disgusted him. Without doubt, she was the type to drink beyond her limit. Sasuke thought it was odd that she choose to do this in front of a man she did not know as if she wanted to repeat the incident.

Minutes passed and Sakura was on the ground and on her knees giggling.

"You said business before, right? Well, most smart people are smart enough not to have to study business," she told him, wagging a finger at him. "Thank you... for not leaving me on the subway bench, Sasuke."

"Hn."

She got the hiccups and covered her mouth shyly.

"Can I ask what you were doing drunk in the middle of the afternoon?" Sasuke questioned. There had to be a reason. He didn't want to feel like a babysitter, but at least wanted an explanation.

She looked away from him. "I'm going through a reckless phase."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know what 'reckless' means?"

"No, I—"

"You're not very smart, are you?"

He clenched his jaw in frustration. "I know what 'reckless' means. I'm asking you what you mean by a 'reckless phase'."

She raised an eyebrow, leaning against the chair. "Why do you care, Sasuke?"

"I'm interested," he lied.

Sakura remained silent, looking down at the floor and tracing lines with her fingers. She set her bottle down and exhaled. The woman remained silent.

"Well if you're not going to answer me, I have to get going." Sasuke got up from his seat and headed for the door.

"My fiancée broke up with me," Sakura said from behind him.

Sasuke's body froze on the spot mid-stride as he absorbed her words and heard her quiet sobs. Biting the inside of his cheek, he turned back, even though he knew he'd regret it. He tossed her a handkerchief. He did so because, despite the aura he gave off, he was a gentleman.

She looked at the piece of folded-up cloth. "You carry around a handkerchief. What are you, asthmatic?"

"Where I'm from, men carried handkerchiefs."

"Where are you from? 1850?" she asked sarcastically. "Is it clean?"

He frowned. "Yes."

Sakura blew her nose loudly into it as Sasuke sat on the small table. He scowled at the disgusting sound.

"Here," she said, holding the handkerchief back.

"No, you can keep it."

"Take it!" she tossed it at his lap.

He flinched, reluctantly picking up the damp piece of cloth and tossing it in a garbage bin. Her eyes were red from crying. She passed him her bottle of wine.

"Want some? Take it."

He took it from her and put it aside. She was obviously drunk and emotionally stricken again. Sakura embraced his right leg, sobbing again and staining his jeans. Other people stared as they passed, whispering unappealing words. Sasuke stared with disbelief. How was this girl able to call herself an adult? He had to make her come to her senses before she would get them into trouble again.

"So… Why did he break up with you?" he asked. Sasuke thought that girls always wanted someone to hear them out, which was something he was trying to do to keep her from making more of a scene in public.

Sakura sniffed, slowly standing up. "Because… I like bananas."

Sasuke flinched when she fell on his lap, nearing unconsciousness again. The security guard mouthed words to him from across the room, telling him to bring her outside. The other visitors of the gallery stared like Sakura and Sasuke killed somebody. He had no choice but to bring her to her house. Sasuke dialled the directory in order to get her address.

"Sakura Haruno," he said.

Sakura pulled her head up at the sound of her name. "Huh?"

"Sleep," he said, pushing her back head down.

"_Excuse me?" a woman from the directory said on the other line._

"No, not you."

"_Well, There are eight Sakura Haruno's, sir," she informed him._

He cursed under his breath. "All right, let's start downtown."

``•``•``•``

They both drove around in the back of a taxi and visited all the addresses that they received. Sakura laid half-unconscious, not having the energy to help. The first house he came to was a priest's house who wagged his finger at him. The third house they tried was a group of hippie's frat house. By the seventh address, he spotted a man in a black suit standing outside tall gates. He opened the taxi door for him as he stepped out, unsure.

"Good evening, sir," the man greeted him.

Sasuke gestured to Sakura. "Do you… know her?"

"Yes, sir," he said, continuously speaking in a polite tone. "Were there any other expenses beside this taxi?"

He ignored him. "Can you tell me her name? Just in case."

"Her name is Sakura Haruno. Were there any other expenses?" he repeated.

Sasuke shook his head. The man paid the taxi driver the fee before dragging Sakura out of the cab. She groaned and complained about a headache, clutching on to the man's arms.

"The Harunos thank you very much, sir," he said, bowing.

"Hi, Ibuki. How was your day?" Sakura mumbled.

"Oh you know, the usual. Opened some doors and said hello," the man told her as he retrieved behind the black gates.

Sasuke studied her house. It had an enormous, grassy lawn and it was three storeys high with big windows. The name "Haruno" was written with twisted metal on the gate. Ibuki was probably their doorman. He hadn't known she was from a rich family. Suddenly, as he watched them disappear, he wondered if he would ever see her again. Getting in the taxi, he shrugged. It was for fate to decide.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thanks for the lovely reviews, favourites and story alerts! You guys are keeping going with this story. To answer a question, this is based off the American version of My Sassy Girl. Drop me a review ^_^


	3. Pink Haemorrhage

**My Despicable Girlfriend**

_By:_Azn-Gurl868

Summary: Sasuke meets Sakura who is dealing with the pain of breaking up with her fiancée. Before knowing it, Sasuke is chained to the aggressive and delusional woman that is Sakura. They develop a relationship where Sasuke is the ragdoll of all her doings-switching him shoes when her feet hurt while wearing high heels, telling him to jump in the water to check out deep it is... But the question was: Did fate want them to be together?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Pink Haemorrhage<strong>

Sasuke sat slumped in his seat in the lecture hall at his University the next afternoon, listening to the Tiller King Company representative drone on about dealerships in the fifty states of the USA. He studied the graphs on the screen, taking notes occasionally. Sasuke had been waiting for the Tiller King Representative to come particularly because he planned to be working under that company. It was the same company his Father worked for for over thirty years. His parents practically planned—even before Sasuke's birth—that he was to work under the same company. Even though the man speaking was a bore, he paid attention unlike more than half of the students in the room.

The entrance door clicked open, and then slammed. The professor continued speaking, and Sasuke stared down at the notebook in front of him. The professor suddenly stopped talking in the middle of his speech.

Sasuke was taken by surprise when he lifted his head. He saw the same pink-haired woman talking to the professor in a hushed tone. He ducked in his seat, hoping that he would disappear from the face of the earth for just a moment. She couldn't see him, right? He didn't want her to. What was she doing there? Was she in his class? Was she looking for him?

"Oh please… Oh please… Oh please…" he muttered, begging the Gods.

Sakura handed the professor a note. The old man took out his reading glasses and read it for a moment and then patted her on the shoulder afterwards. It was like he was comforting her. She pursed her lips, nodding. He turned towards the students.

"Is there a Uchiha Sasuke in this room?" he asked, his voice echoing.

Everyone around him whispered to each other and looked around the crowd of students. Sasuke reluctantly raised his hand and stood from his seat, biting his tongue. To his dismay, luck wasn't on his side yet again.

"Yes, sir."

"I think you better go with this young lady."

She waved at him behind the professor's back with a smile, mocking almost.

"I don't believe that would be necessary," Sasuke said, feeling all eyes on him.

"Oh, Mr. Uchiha, I think you should. Now, if there is anything we prize at the Tiller King Company, is a man with the strength to take responsibility for his own actions," the professor told him with a stern look, his jaw tight.

Regardless of not knowing what he meant, Sasuke packed his items and proceeded down the stairs and out in the hall where Sakura wandered to. If people's stares shot lasers, his back would have been on fire.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded as soon as the doors behind him were closed.

Sakura giggled, walking backwards as she faced him. "Come play with me! It's a beautiful day."

He shook his head. The girl was a lunatic. "No, first of all, I was in the middle of a—"

"I took care of that," she said, grinning.

"What did that note say?"

She looked away, puckering her mouth. "Mmm… nothing."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The look he gave her was unfaltering and bore into her own eyes. "What did the note say, Sakura?"

She took a deep breath and stood completely still. The rest came out in a rush. "It said that I found out that I'm pregnant with your baby."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" he screamed, his voice echoing down the hall. He clenched his fists and paced, wondering what the consequences would be if he tied her up, taped her mouth shut and shipped her to the Arctic.

"Shh! Don't yell! It'll make it worse!" She peeked around his shoulder to see the representative's face peering out in the hallway at them.

"Do you have any idea what you just did? That was the Tiller King representative. That was my _future_ in there! Of all the lies you could have said…" He could not stress it enough. Sasuke felt like hitting her on the head would move her brain around and make her think.

She gasped, covering her mouth. "Really? My bad…"

Clenching his jaw, he turned away from her and headed back in the lecture room. He planned to explain to the professor about his misunderstanding and how a crazy chick was following him around and everything was her doing.

"Well, fine! But as practical matter, Sasuke, you really can't go back in there now. So you might as well spend the rest of the day with me!" she called back behind him.

He froze on his steps, growling under his breath. He hated it that she was right. It would only confuse the man, and it wasn't like he could go back to his seat and expect the representative continue his lecture like he wasn't just punked by a girl who didn't even go to this school.

Sasuke hesitated before he turned around and let her drag him away.

Sometimes people started relationships, but sometimes relationships started you. That was how theirs began: with drunkenness, imprisonment, lies and destruction of a lifelong dream.

``•``•``•``

"Peddle faster! Faster!" Sakura shrieked as Sasuke drove on a bicycle around the park's fountain in circles while Sakura and the carraige owner sat in the carriage. The man counted the money Sakura gladly gave him to let Sasuke on the bike.

Next, they visited the ice rink and skated. Well, Sasuke was skating. He was dragging Sakura as she clutched his arm. Sasuke made his way to the edge of the rink, as soon as his entire right arm was no longer circulating blood.

She beamed, pulling up the corners of his mouth with her fingers. "Smile, would do?" Sakura tugged him away toward the rink.

"I'm tired," he reasoned, scowling. He was wondering what harm it would do to his reputation if he missed two days of school. "Go if you want."

Sakura pondered for a moment before getting out a notebook from her bag. "My eyes have only seen this, so consider yourself lucky that you get to read it."

He found it odd that he didn't even ask to read it in the first place, so why would she be giving it to him? "What is it?"

"It's a movie script. I like to write them on my own free time. I call them 'treatments.'"

She handed the notebook slowly to him, as if hesitating because she thought he was going to run away with it. He took it, flipping meticulously to the first page. The word "Untitled" was scribbled on the top. Sasuke began reading, finding himself absorbed and yet confused at the same time. She went back to skating with a smile.

"Turn the page already!" she said after rounding the rink for the fifth time.

"Give me a minute," he said without looking up.

"Parrots read faster than you!"

He frowned at her, turning his back, as if shooing her off. "I need to concentrate."

Sakura tried to peek around his shoulder, seeing if he was at the good part of the script. He annoyed her by covering her view and swaying every time she tried to look around him. Giving up, she leaned back against the railings, watching the group of men playing Hockey for a moment. They laughed with rough voices, slamming their sticks against the ice. With her eagle-eyes, she spotted a man who knew his cigarette aside on the rink.

"Hey!" she shouted while skating towards the man. She was immediately frustrated. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me. Don't throw your cigarette on the ice like that!"

The man chuckled. "Why don't you have me arrested then?"

"I'll do better than that!"

Sasuke turned to see the commotion. Sakura had snatched the man's hockey stick and began hitting him on the leg with it.

"How about that, huh?" Sakura said, following him as he tried to skate away.

"Ow! What the hell's your problem?" the man demanded from the delusional woman.

"You're the only one here who's smoking!"

Because of the scene she caused, the families that were gathered in the rink turned to watch the petite pink-haired girl beat a six foot man. They had stopped mid-frame at anything they were doing. One boy was in frozen in the middle of tying his shoes. Glad he wasn't a part of it, Sasuke shook his head and turned back around to read her script…

_The heroine Rose has travelled back in time to try advert the Titanic disaster, but none of the pig-headed men of the shipping company have listened to her plead. So the ship has sailed anyway and crashed into the iceberg all over again, proving Rose's theory that men never learn, they just keep on making the same mistakes over and over again, but each time in nicer pants…_

"All I want you to do is pick up the cigarette!"

"Get away from me! You're nuts!"

"Pick it up!"

The man bolted ahead quickly, making a sharp turn as Sakura trailed behind him. Unfortunately, she couldn't make the turn fast enough and headed straight for Sasuke who still had his back turned. She called his name, but he didn't acknowledge her voice fast enough before the stick made contact with the side of his head, knocking him on the ground.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" she asked, jumping over the railing to him. She stared at his body that was sprawled on the cement, considering for a second that she might have killed him.

``•``•``•``

Sakura paid a hobo who was pushing a stolen shopping cart around four hundred thousand yen to give her his cart. The guy happily took it without hesitation, skipping down the road like he won the lottery. He was about to treat his friends with booze. She emptied the cart from grocery bags and pushed it back to the skating rink and helped Sasuke get on it. She couldn't physically carry a grown man. He grasped his head, groaning from the pain as he leaned back.

"Is your head okay?" she asked. "I'm _so _sorry!"

"I hear a hum." He asked himself if that was normal.

She thought about distracting him so he could forget about the pain. "What… did you think about the treatment?"

Sasuke managed to think through the blood-pounding pain on his head. "It's based on the Titanic, so it's a love story, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's not a love story, Sasuke. It's a story about how men can't handle big trouble."

"Well, I think people are still going to want to see them kiss."

"Maybe people shouldn't always get what they want."

He snickered. She was the opposite of any woman he knew who would rather waste a box of tissues crying through a romance movie than to watch a good action flick. "Hn," was all he said.

"Look, don't patronize me, Sasuke, okay? You know what? Like I care what you think anyway," she said, shouting next to his ear.

He shifted in the cart so that he was facing her in order to talk to her face. "You know what, Sakura? You're… a very complicated specie. And the last three days have been the most interesting—if not painful—days of my life. But my brain is haemorrhaging and my career is ruined and I just think it's better if we part ways," he said with no emotion on his voice. It was firm and strict, like stating logical facts.

Sasuke got off the cart in one fluid motion, making his way down the street, still holding on to his head.

To her dismay, Sakura realized he in a way broke up with her although they weren't actually together in a relationship. "Ha!" she laughed once. "Your head will clot." Sakura ditched the cart and ran to him, taking his arm. "Did you think that maybe you were meant for better than a career with the Tiller King Company?"

He looked at her like she said the stupidest thing he heard. "No!"

Sakura looked to her right, pointing to big black gates. Sasuke realized they were in front of her house. "Here!"

``•``•``•``

He had found out minutes ago that Sakura's father had a career in the medical field which explained the huge house and their personal doorman. Maids even greeted him on his way in with Sakura. She called them casually by first name like they were good ol' pals from way back. He found it amusing when she told the maids to "take a hike" when a group of them swooned over Sasuke's good looks. Sasuke sat awkwardly in front of Doctor Haruno's desk in his home clinic. Being a doctor, the man also had one in his own house as if he knew his daughter would need to use it one day, being accident-prone and all.

"You're fine. You may have headaches for a while," the doctor said without looking up from a chart.

_No shit_, Sasuke thought.

He looked up at him, his glasses sliding down his nose. "Take Tylenol, not Advil. And don't go to sleep tonight. You have a level one concussion, just in case," Doctor Haruno instructed.

"…Okay."

He cleared his throat, putting away the x-rays of his head. "And I think it would be best if you stop seeing my daughter again."

Sasuke raised one slim eyebrow. "Speaking as her father or my doctor?"

Meanwhile, Sakura pressed her ear against the door from the outside, eavesdropping.

The man looked at him with undoubtedly seriousness in his eyes, his hands folded underneath his chin and his elbows on the table. "Sakura tells me that you're the young man that brought her home the other night."

"I am."

"It seems to me that whenever you two get together, someone becomes separated from his senses. You're obviously a bad influence on her," he said in a goodnight-and-take-care kind of voice.

Sasuke scoffed. "_I'm_ the bad influence?" He could not even begin to describe the chaos she caused. The police getting him arrested, someone having to tell him to get out of an art gallery, telling a lie to a Tiller King representative, getting pounded on the head with a hockey stick…

"Would you disagree?" the doctor challenged.

He pursed his lips. Sasuke had a lot to say. They weren't even going out. She only decided to drag him along to her own fun. Despite wanting to rant, he said, "No sir. I would not. Thank you." He thought it be wiser to end it at that.

Sasuke stood up to bow at him as they departed ways, hoping to never seeing him again in the case of another injury. It felt like he would chew his head of if they ever met again. He left the office and found Sakura leaning casually against the door, looking suspicious to him. He didn't say a word and proceeded down the stairs and out the door.

Outside he was hailing for a taxi with his hand in the air. Sakura sat on the cement next to him. She was pouting.

"Sorry about my dad," she began. "Ever since the fiancée thing he's been really overprotective and—"

He cut her off. "Save it. He's your dad. He's looking out for you."

A taxi slowed, stopping next to Sasuke.

"Bye," she said, sighing.

He reached for the handle, but was surprised when Sakura wrapped her thin arms around his torso. He froze on the spot, feeling her body heat mix with his. "Take care of your head," she mumbled into his coat before she ran back into her house without another glance or word.

Hazily, he opened the door and got in, not looking back this time.

"11th Avenue."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Just something you should know: There's going to be a lot of time gaps and time skips in this story, so I apologize if you get lost. I'll try to make it clear as possible. I've still got things planned for this story, so this is not the end. Sorry for the dull ending. It's almost the same as the last chapter. The next chapters will be interesting, I promise.


	4. The Best Birthday Ever

**My Despicable Girlfriend**

_By:_Azn-Gurl868

Summary: Sasuke meets Sakura who is dealing with the pain of breaking up with her fiancée. Before knowing it, Sasuke is chained to the aggressive and delusional woman that is Sakura. They develop a relationship where Sasuke is the ragdoll of all her doings-switching him shoes when her feet hurt while wearing high heels, telling him to jump in the water to check out deep it is... But the question was: Did fate want them to be together?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – The Best Birthday Ever<strong>

It was currently 2am and Sasuke and Naruto sat on the steps in front of their dorm building. Sasuke was pacing around, keeping his hands warm in his pocket, while Naruto was in the verge of falling asleep on the steps. His head was bobbing up and down and his eyes were opening and shutting repeatedly. As the doctor instructed, he was to stay up for the night just in case his concussion got worse. He tricked Naruto into staying up with him after a long argument about who owed who.

"Are you interested with her?" Naruto asked, knowing something was on Sasuke's mind as he paced.

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Oh, Sakura?" he pondered for a moment, staring at the sky. "Why would I be interested in a hot, mysterious, passionate, possibly bi-polar, violent, drunken, arrogant, rude woman?"

Naruto shrugged. "There are people." He honestly did not hear half of what he said. The blonde drifted to sleep, his eyes carefully shutting. Sasuke noticed and kicked him in the gut.

"Dobe, don't go to sleep! The doctor said I have to stay up."

Naruto groaned, shooing him away with a hand. "Then don't go to sleep! He didn't say that I had to too. Leave me alone!" He turned to the other direction, getting comfortable on the cemented floor.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dismissed the idiot on the floor who had no will-power whatsoever. He began walking down the street, looking for any street-vendors that were still up. As he walked through the thin, crisp autumn air, he could care less if Naruto got robbed or kidnapped. There were other things in his mind.

``•``•``•``

The next three weeks went by without incident. Ever since he stopped seeing Sakura, his life just got slightly less exciting. Okay well, a lot less exciting. It lacked adventure and flavour. His scheduled was mostly occupied with studying and sleeping. He didn't have her contact information. At least none of his bones were dislocated and he wasn't sleeping in a jail cell that night. Naruto spent his weeks watching the German DVD package of Horny House. Meanwhile, he typed up an email to the representative of the Tiller King Company in an effort to rehabilitate himself.

_TO: The Tiller King Company_

_To whom it may concern,_

_Thank you for giving me the opportunity to speak with you again. During our last meeting, something much unexpected came up and I was unfortunately forced to end our meeting earlier than originally anticipated. I am now seeking the opportunity to re-establish my credibility. Surely, at the Tiller King Company, you value employees with life experiences both positive and negative…_

As he typed up his email, he received another message from an unknown sender. He opened and read the email anyway in curiosity.

_To: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Subject: bday_

_Tomorrow is my birthday and I want to spend it with you. You decide how, but it has to be the best birthday ever._

_Don't let me down._

He stared oddly at the email. Who sent him this? He looked at the sender's email address which was saku_ He sighed; it was without a doubt, Sakura's. How did she get his email? Then he remembered that she still had all of his information that she probably hadn't thrown out yet. He tried not to be too irked about that fact. He clicked the 'Reply' button. Sasuke tapped his fingers on the table, wondering if he should go along with it. He typed:

_I'll be at the subway at 10. Be there._

``•``•``•``

He saw her again at the subway, sitting on a bench in the same terminal they first met. Her eyes glittered as he approached. Other than feeling distant since they haven't seen each other in weeks, it was as if they were never apart for long. She bombarded him with questions about what they were doing. He kept his mouth shut and said that they'd see when they got there. The two sat silently next to each other for a few minutes. She was obviously trying her best not to burst with excitement.

Sakura eyed the little boy who was drawing all over the platform with chalk. "Hey! Hey, kid! Is this the subway platform or your own personal drawing paper?"

The boy ran to his mother's arms. "Mommy!" His mother glowered at her.

Sasuke leaned sideways to whisper to Sakura. "He's five, Sakura."

"Mommy, what did I do wrong?" the boy asked.

"Nothing. Some people are just bad," his mother said, giving Sakura a meaningful look.

"Like Uncle Kojima in jail?"

His mother picked him up and walked away to a different terminal silently without turning back again. Sakura sighed, irritated. In her little world, she thought that she was just expressing her own opinions. When was that suddenly illegal? She turned to Sasuke as an idea popped in her head. If it was possible, her smile would have blinded him. Sasuke frowned. _Here we go,_ he thought.

"Hey, let's play a game. When someone crosses that red line with their left foot, I win. Right foot, you win," he explained, indicating the red line of chalk on the platform that was part of a red barn on a green hill.

"What happens when you loose?"

She pursed her lips in thought. "I don't know. What do you suggest?"

He scoffed. "I really don't care."

"What about a slap?" She smiled maliciously.

He was taken aback. He thought that she was going to suggest something like candy. Sasuke couldn't hit a girl. That would make him a 'sissy,' as Naruto would have defined. "I can't—"

"You can slap me too," she said, pointing to her cheeks.

"I don't want to," he said in a firm voice, meaning all seriousness.

"Shh! Someone's coming!"

They sat still and silently watched an old man walk by, whistling a happy tune. His right foot had crossed the red line first. Sakura looked at him expectantly, waiting for the slap. Sasuke raised his hand and lightly tapped her cheek with the tip of his fingers. It wasn't even enough force to knock over a half-empty water bottle.

She narrowed her eyes. "Is that what you call a slap?"

A woman walked by the other direction from the other man, crossing with her left foot. Sakura slapped Sasuke, making a loud _Thwak!_ sound that bounced off the walls in the terminal.

He bit the inside of his cheek, regaining his composure. "You didn't see what foot—"

She smoothly interrupted him. "I saw."

"You were looking at me."

"Was not!"

"She came from the other direction."

"We never specified directions."

A young couple walked passed, walking hand-in-hand in synchronization. Their left feet crossed first. Sakura slapped him again, but before she could finish the second slap, he swiped away her hand.

"Hey, no blocking!" she complained.

He shushed her when a marching band made their way in two lines of ten people. Twenty people meant twenty slaps toward the losing player. Sakura rubbed her cheeks, warming them up. They watched their feet march together in union. It looked like their right feet was going to make it across the line. _Sasuke_ was going to win. He guaranteed it. Just a little more…

A whistle blew. All twenty people alternated feet at the last moment, all crossing over with their left feet first. Sakura began slapping him each time someone passed by the line. Frustrated, he joined in, slapping her back. They looked like little children trying to paint over the other person's face. The people around the terminal looked oddly at them.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she yelped after her cheeks were glowing red.

"Truce," he said with his hands on his side.

A man playing a tuba who was with the marching band approached them with a hat. "Help a poor marching band get a new drum?"

Sasuke took all his change out of his pocket and put it in the hat.

"All right, thanks man," the guy said, following behind the others. He crossed over the line with his left foot.

Sakura slapped him again. She smirked at his heated expression. "You're too kind for your own good."

"Che," he snickered. "I know that you don't really want to hurt me."

She leaned toward his face closer, her green eyes gleaming. "Well, I know that you deserved every slap that you got."

He grinned. "I know you don't mean that."

A man with an amputated right foot, hobbled over past them in crutches. Sasuke closed his eyes, waiting for the slap. Instead of feeling something painful, Sakura quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Game over."

``•``•``•``

Sakura attempted to climb over the other side of the gate where Sasuke stood, eyeing her cautiously as she hitched her leg over the top. Her birthday surprise waited. She struggled with her feet placement, afraid to slip and fall on the cement; she tightened her grip on the bars.

"I got you," Sasuke said, about to reach for her.

"Here." She tossed him her purse. He caught it easily. "What kind of a stupid idea is this?"

Sakura made it to the bottom, her both feet planted on the ground. He gave her the purse back. Sasuke turned behind him and saw the empty amusement park. In all honestly, someone else had done all the planning for Sakura's surprise party. He was originally going to stick with a cleaner and less complicated idea like eating lunch together, but the Dobe talked him into letting him plan everything. He had connections and was able to let Sakura and Sasuke in the amusement park when it was closed during Sunday evening.

"An amusement park," he said. "…I like them."

She pointed to herself. "But it's _my_ birthday."

Regardless of her negative attitude so far, he walked deeper into the park. She followed quickly by his side. Meanwhile, Jiraiya—who worked part-time as a security guard in the amusement park—and Naruto went through their detailed plan in the security room with all the monitors facing them. There were security cameras planted everywhere.

Jiraiya looked up at a monitor and saw Sasuke and Sakura walk by. "You owe me one, Naruto. A huge one."

Naruto chuckled. "I know." He looked down at the sheets of paper in front of him. "T-minus ten minutes till music and fireworks."

Sakura yanked on Sasuke's arm as she pointed to a Haunted Mansion ride. The whole thing looked like an abandoned house that was slightly tilted to the left, indicating how old it was. Of course, they got in for free. They got on the ride that took them through the house. There were disfigured dolls, baby heads, cobwebs and pop-up creatures. The glow-in-the-dark effect added more mood. Sakura shrieked, hanging on to his arm. Sasuke in the other hand sat back like everything was a re-run of a boring movie.

At the end of the tunnel where their ride stopped, they saw a man dressed in military attire. He held a machine gun which was against his chest and its strap went over his shoulder. His face was angrily moulded as he pointed the barrel at them. "Hands on your heads!" he shouted, raising the gun.

Sakura stared at him, cocking her head to the side. "Is this part of the ride? Or is he—"

"I said hands on your heads! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke pointed at Sakura with his thumb. "It's her birthday."

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm hiding out," the run-away soldier explained. He was someone who managed to escape.

"Great! This is really great!" Sakura sarcastically pointed out.

"Look, I'm not happy about this either," Sasuke said.

The man pressed the trigger on his gun, pointing it to the ceiling. _Real_ bullets shot. As the sound pierced their ears, Sakura screamed in surprise. By then, Sasuke figured this wasn't part of Naruto's plan.

"Hands on your head and move!"

They obeyed him and slowly stood from the ride, walking out. He pointed his gun to where he wanted them to go. The soldier followed them from behind, aiming the gun to their backs as they walked with their hands behind their head.

"Best birthday ever," she whispered sarcastically once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>If some of you noticed, I usually update once a week during Sunday nights. Spring break is coming up for me so maybe it'll be updated sooner. To clarify, rather than this story being based off the book, it's more like being followed or adapted from the book. For those of you who watched it, you will see _a lot_ of similarities. I'm not one for being original ^^; Interesting fact though: Sakura's peck on Sasuke's cheek was something I wanted to add and was not in the movie.


	5. Depth of her Soul

**My Despicable Girlfriend**

_By: _Azn-Gurl868

Summary: Sasuke meets Sakura who is dealing with the pain of breaking up with her fiancée. Before knowing it, Sasuke is chained to the aggressive and delusional woman that is Sakura. They develop a relationship where Sasuke is the ragdoll of all her doings-switching him shoes when her feet hurt while wearing high heels, telling him to jump in the water to check out deep it is... But the question was: Did fate want them to be together?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Depth of her Soul<strong>

Jiraiya looked up at a monitor. It was a habit of his; even though he knew the only people there were Sasuke and Sakura, though his eyes grew wide when he spotted a guy with a gun walking through the park, aiming it at Sakura and Sasuke's exposed backs. It looked like they were being taken hostage against their will and being lead somewhere. He nudged Naruto with his elbow without peeling his eyes off the screen.

"Hey! Was a crazy guy with a machine gun part of the plan?"

Naruto followed Jiraiya's gaze and looked at the monitor, squinting. "…No."

After a second of realizing the situation, they got up from their seats.

"Where's my manual? Give me my jacket!" Jiraiya demanded. Naruto threw him his security jacket. He fumbled with the zipper. "How do I zip this up again?"

Naruto picked up the phone, calling the police station. "Hello? Hello? I'm on hold."

The old man tore through his drawer, holding up a book. "Found the manual!"

Naruto slapped his hand, forcing him to drop the small book. "There's no time for a freakin' manual!"

``•``•``•``

Sakura and Sasuke argued in quick whispers to each other instead of their possible last minutes praying for their safety. The soldier was still close behind them, holding a deadly weapon. His eyed had no doubt or hesitation if he ever wanted to shoot. His finger on the trigger was deciding whether they lived to see the next day or not. They kept moving forward.

Sakura complained, "You know what, Sasuke? Thank you so much for dragging me into could have went out to play skeeball or something, but _no_—"

"Hey, this wasn't even my idea. A friend of mine organized all this," Sasuke seethed.

She was momentarily stunned, her nostrils flaring. "WHAT? A _friend_ of yours did all this? So you didn't put any effort to plan how to spend my birthday out? You're really as bad as I thought—"

"Shut up!" the soldier commanded. "What is your relationship?"

Sasuke turned to speak to him. "We're friends."

"Bullshit!" he cursed. "When I look at you too, I know that's not true. I had a girlfriend too."

Sakura laughed lightly. "Oh, I'm not his girlfriend."

The soldier continued anyway, ignoring her. "We've been together for a year and a half. But then, when I enlisted, she leaves me for this Frenchman! Can you believe it? A _Frenchman_! We had a dog together. A Yorkshire terrier named Rufus. But you know what? Fuck Rufus! 'Cause he too now seems to love the Frenchman!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Was the guy really launching into a sob story no one wanted to hear about? Their arms slowly lowered, reluctantly listening to him rant. Sasuke was pretty sure that if he told the guy to shut up, he would die before Sakura.

"So yesterday night, grabbed my weapon and I came to kill them. Rufus included. But they weren't home," he said, looking down with a trembling lip. "I have the worst luck."

Sakura dared to speak. "I'm sorry. If we had known, we would have gone to Six Flags."

He raised his gun and they had their hands in the air automatically. The three moved again toward the tallest roller coaster in the park. Sakura was imagining the punches he would throw at the soldier if she somehow made it through the day while Sasuke was silently plotting in his head. If he could somehow get the gun away from him then he could take him down easy…

The soldier suddenly stopped walking after a thought. Sasuke suddenly panicked and wondered if he was telepathic. "I change my mind. I'm not gonna kill them. I'm gonna kill myself."

Sasuke blinked twice. "Okay…?"

Sakura looked at him oddly. "That's… sad to hear." She scoffed once and cleared her throat after the killer stare the both men gave her. "You know, I heard when you fire a bullet into your head, your entire skull explodes. As opposed to this sort of little, red bullet-hole thing you see in the movies," she said, pointing to her forehead and imitating an explosion with her hands.

"What's the difference?" he asked. "I'll be dead!"

Sakura chuckled at how the guy was being miserably stupid. "Why kill yourself? It's not going to make her come back to you."

"But it'll put me out of my misery. And it'll hurt her. She'll never be the same," he explained.

Sakura slowly inhaled, wiping the smile of her face after hearing his words. "You're wrong. Time will pass and she'll be fine."

Sasuke looked at her in surprise, catching the reflection and meaning of her words.

"How do you know?" the soldier questioned.

"That's the way it works."

"How do you know?" he repeated.

"It has to be."

He lowered his gun, having second thoughts again. "So then I'm screwed. If I kill myself, it accomplishes nothing. Plus, I'm dead. If I don't, I get court-martialled for leaving the army group." He slowly removed the strap over his shoulder.

"Of the two, I would go with the court-martial thing though," Sasuke said, slowly nudging Sakura to back away, hoping it was their chance to escape.

"You know what? Your eyebrows remind me of the Frenchman's!" He pointed his gun at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "Take me. Let her go."

"What?" Sakura breathed. "Don't act like a hero."

"Got any last words?" he asked Sasuke.

He turned toward Sakura. "It's been nice knowing you for a little, I guess."

"No, he can't do this to you!" she was protesting.

Sasuke knew that he was going to live. It was just a matter of time and convincing before the guy puts his gun down. Naruto would have noticed in the security room—he hoped. In the other hand, there was no use depending his safety on Naruto. He was just going to wish that sooner or later, there was going to be help. He just didn't want Sakura involved.

As if on cue, the FBI swooped in from helicopters and ropes in full black attires that covered their bodies and half their faces. They suddenly appeared from rooftops and in the booths. They all had their guns pointed at the run-away soldier.

"Drop your weapon!" an FBI member demanded.

"I will not! You drop your weapons!" the soldier insisted.

"No, you drop your weapon!"

"You drop them!"

"Wait!" Sakura shouted in between.

"You drop it!"

"You can't make me!" the soldier exclaimed.

"Actually, yes we can."

"You drop your weapons!"

"No, you!"

Sasuke sighed at how the situation was becoming ridiculously childish. "Can someone just shoot somebody?"

Sakura moved from her spot toward the soldier, putting her hands in the air. "Wait a minute, listen to me!" She spoke to the soldier. "You're girlfriend, she broke your heart, didn't she?"

"Yes!" he answered in a firm voice.

"She left you. She ran away and betrayed you."

"Yes! Yes, she did!"

The pink-haired woman shrugged. "Some of us are meant to suffer! Some of us are led to believe that we have this certain destiny, and then it just gets snatched away. But we have to stay alive. Because we have to see... how the story ends, right?"

Both Sasuke and the soldier looked at her silently for a moment. Even the FBI group paused to listen to her speech. As soon as the soldier absorbed the truth and facts in her words, he put his gun down and he was tackled to the ground. Sasuke quickly pulled her toward him by her shoulder as the men hand cuffed him. He was on his stomach on the ground.

"Suspect is down! I repeat, suspect is down!" one of them muttered into a device.

"Hey!" the soldier said, talking to Sasuke. "If you're smart, you'll stay with her. She's a great girlfriend, I can tell."

The other soldiers moved in, using the tranquilizer as they hoisted him up. Behind Sasuke and Sakura, the fireworks went off, lighting the night sky and painting the void darkness above them. They quickly took the soldier away and out of their sight.

"We're friends," Sasuke mumbled, still holding on to her shoulder.

She turned around to face him. "We're friends? Is that what you think?"

"Tch," he grunted.

"Listen, we're seeing each other, right?"

"I suppose so."

"Ok, problem solved. We're dating," she stated.

Sakura playfully nudged his ribcage with her elbow. Sasuke smirked and did the same to her. Although her birthday was a disaster, but all things considered, Sasuke felt good about the outcome. Though he argued that there were other methods of how the realization occurred to him. He had seen the depth of her soul and found out that they were dating.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This chapter was a day later than expected. Thanks for reading! Leave me a review answering the following: Why do you think Sakura knew the right thing to tell the soldier (when Sasuke saw "the depth of her soul")? Just something to think about. Drop me a line!


	6. To the Tiller King Company

**My Despicable Girlfriend**

_By:_Azn-Gurl868

Summary: Sasuke meets Sakura who is dealing with the pain of breaking up with her fiancée. Before knowing it, Sasuke is chained to the aggressive and delusional woman that is Sakura. They develop a relationship where Sasuke is the ragdoll of all her doings-switching him shoes when her feet hurt while wearing high heels, telling him to jump in the water to check out deep it is... But the question was: Did fate want them to be together?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – To the Tiller King Company<strong>

During the next few weeks, Sasuke and Sakura spent time together especially after his classes. He found himself daydreaming mindlessly in class. The hours went by as a blur. Even the Dobe knew what the lesson that day was about while he remained clueless. Some days with her were painful, but he found that hours without her hurt more. A demon, he thought. Sakura was a demon who had completely sought to destroy an innocent bystander's life—in this case was Sasuke. Yet this demon took the appearance and the charm of an angel. He was the guinea pig, the rag doll she chewed up.

Though he found it odd that he didn't wish for anything else.

``•``•``•``

They were to meet at a 5-star Hotel's restaurant for a dinner date. Of course, Sasuke didn't have a choice but to agree; even though he promised to himself that he would spend the night studying. He waited in the lobby of _The Yamato Hotel _restaurant, a place his aunt recommended to him during his last visit at her place. He stood next to a man with a book of the lists of appointments and reserved seats next to the entrance. While waiting, Sasuke turned behind him to see the picture frames on the walls. He saw a picture of his aunt and his cousin Sai sitting in one of the tables, a lobster in front of them.

"You look just like him," the man told him, talking about Sai.

Sasuke nodded stiffly. "I've been told."

He grinned. "Are you his brother?"

"Cousin."

"Ahh… I miss your cousin and aunt. They came here every Sunday for years, and always took the same table. She's hardly been back since Sai's accident," he explained. His aunt had been around the place for so long, she knew the names and numbers of the employees.

"I—"

Sasuke was interrupted when Sakura appeared behind him, getting on her toes and putting her head on his shoulder. She pecked his cheek when he turned his head to look. "Missed me?" she asked. The pink-haired woman had a wide smile plastered to her face.

"Right this way," the man said, beckoning them to enter the restaurant. He sat them to their seats, handing them a menu.

The restaurant had an Edo Period theme. There were stylish, but old-fashioned inspired furniture. The breadsticks sat untouched next to the glass lotus center piece. There were bright lamps at were stuck to the red wallpaper and mirrors—more than windows—decorated the walls. The mirrors added a sense of uniqueness—something he had not seen before. The seats were cushioned to perfection and there was a low sound of muttered chatter in the room. A waitress informed them that she was on her way to get their drinks.

"I have a present for you," she said, teasing him with a small grin. "Ta-da!" She took out crumpled pieces of paper from her purse. The words _Bounty Hunter by Sakura Haruno_was typed on the front.

Sasuke realized it was another one of her scripts, or Treatments as she referred to them. He took the script from her. "Bounty Hunter," he read.

She smiled in excitement. "It's a Western, and the outlaw's name is Ritsu! _Bounty Hunter_. Isn't that a good title? Read it out loud!"

He turned to the first page and read the first sentence only. "The heroine is a mysterious bounty hunter, who arrived one day from parts unknown…" He trailed, reading the rest in his head.

Sakura watched his expression carefully. "Are you reading it?"

"I don't like reading and talking," he said.

"Just picture it in your head!" she told him, rubbing her temples.

He read the pages silently in his mind. She watched his expressions carefully. "So she kills him. What a shock," he noted as he flipped to the last page, reading, "Only then does she reveal where she came from… The future."

Sakura pounded her first on the table, making the glass center piece jump. "How is it? Isn't it good?" Her eyes were expectant, waiting for his opinion.

"It's…" he began. "I have a question. Why does the heroine always come from the future?" He remembered her story about the Titanic and how Rose had traveled back in time to warn the others about the iceberg.

She looked around her, as if feeling someone's presence watching her movements, and then leaned closer to him, whispering. "Because I believe in Time Travel. I believe that in the future it's already been invented, and that there are people from the future with us _as we speak_. And I think that one day; I will eventually meet someone from the future."

He crossed his arms, deliberating her theory. "Hn."

"I have another present for you." She took out an envelope from underneath and table and tossed it to him. It was already opened, though it had Sasuke's address on the back. "You've been granted an interview with a regional sales manager named Mr. Nakano, who will be selecting Tiller King Management trainees. They read your email. Drinks tomorrow, he said. This hotel."

Sasuke blinked twice. Was he actually getting a second chance despite the little show Sakura put on during the representative's lecture? His letter was considered and wasn't immediately sent to the spam folder. "That's great news. But exactly… where did you get this letter?"

She rolled her eyes. "Your mailbox, silly."

He flinched. "You went though my mail? That's illegal. Why would you—?"

"Are we really going to argue about this?" she questioned, sighing and leaning back on her seat.

"Frankly, yes! This is a very serious—!"

"_Or _are you going to have a great dinner tonight, wake up tomorrow and have an amazing interview and call me the second that it's done?"

The waitress came in with the drinks in hand. She carefully set the plates down on the table and bowed before moving away. Sasuke didn't know how Sakura did it, but he argued no further.

``•``•``•``

Sasuke met with Mr. Nakano from the Tiller King Company in a private lounge on the second floor of the same hotel. He was a tall man with a beer gut. His beard was white. Santa Claus was the first thing that ran on his mind when he saw him. The lounge had elegant-everything, from the marble fire place to the rug-art on the wall—much different from the restaurant. The wooden carving of a bull's head above the fireplace was not his personal favourite.

"What a city, huh, Sasuke?" Mr. Nakano said, chuckling.

They sat down. The chairs were oddly made out of polished and glossed tree stumps. Sasuke awkwardly tried to sit comfortably on the thing.

"Drinks gentlemen?" a waitress asked them.

"Diet Pepsi, please," Mr. Nakano ordered.

Sasuke looked up and realized it was not a waitress speaking to them, but none another than the demon-in-disguise Haruno Sakura wearing a green dress under a grey shawl. She looked at Sasuke with a sweet, deceiving smile.

"And for you?" she asked.

"What are you—?"

"Two Diet Pepsis coming up," she smoothly interrupted. Sakura walked out to the bar outside the private lounge and told the bartender their requests.

"So, Sasuke your father works at a maintenance facility in Ogata?" Mr. Nakano began.

"For many years, yes sir," he replied.

"Look up to him. He is a model employee. I mean, you only wish every employee was cut from the same cloth! If you're a chip off that block, let me tell you, I think your chances are pretty good indeed…"

He droned on, but Sasuke kept an eye on Sakura at the bar. She drank a glass of alcohol as she leaned over the counter. _Damn that woman_. She could not control her alcohol intake. Sasuke tasted the impossible that was going to happen now. Sakura came in with the cans in hand. She set the drinks down in front of the two men.

"A Diet Pepsi for you two and a Double Tequila for me." She held up the glass and the slice of lemon on her other hand.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _Of all the drinks to have…_

"Move over, Sasuke." She pushed him over from his seat with her hip, making him scooch to the left.

Santa Claus-man's eyes flickered from the both of them. "You two know each other?"

Before Sakura could say anything absurd, he interrupted. "Sakura, this is Mr. Nakano. This is Haruno Sakura. We are—" twitch "—seeing each other." Twitch. He knew he'd regret revealing that information.

He got up to shake her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Haruno. I'm personal friends with your father."

"Well, the pleasure's all mine, Mr. Nakano!" She held up her glass. "To the Tiller King Company!"

Sasuke unwillingly toasted his can with the two of them. Mr. Nakano got a good laugh out of her liveliness. He wanted a three meter distance from the girl and Mr. Nakano who held in his palm, Sasuke's future.

Sakura gulped down her drink in one go, and then sucked on her lemon slice. "Shige!" she yelled, calling the bartender's name. "Can I get another one?"

"Right away!" he called back.

"Oh I'm sorry," she turned to the both of them. "Did you want anything?"

Santa Claus-man answered for Sasuke. "No, we're good. How did you two meet each other?"

Sasuke bit his tongue when Sakura spoke first. "Well, it depends who you believe," she began, rolling her eyes. "Either I got drunk and passed out on the subway platform or I got drugged."

Mr. Nakano glanced at Sasuke, his breath caught. Sasuke began laughing hysterically, dismissing what Sakura had said as he elbowed her rib. "Isn't she funny, Mr. Nakano? Stop it. I mean it." He gave her a cold and firm glare by his last sentence.

Shige bustled in with Sakura's new glass of Double Tequila. Sakura stood from her seat and took it from him and he immediately left.

"Thank you, Shige! To the Tiller King Company! Whoo!" she cheered, jumping up and down on the spot as she chugged her drink again.

"About the annual report—" Sasuke began.

"Shige, another!"

"Got it!"

"Oh, there I go again. Anyone else?" she questioned them, taking a sudden step back. She was obviously in the verge of passing out again.

"No, thank you," Mr. Nakano said. There was a wrinkle in between his eyebrows. Not good. Not good. Sasuke might as well fake a heart attack to get out.

Sakura landed her butt next to Sasuke on the chair, smiling angelically at the men. Sasuke felt his face glowing red as he drank his Pepsi.

"So… how long have you two been together?" Mr. Nakano questioned. Sasuke wished so much that he changed the subject to business relations.

Sakura answered to her delight. "Not very long. We're still in the beginning phases. I haven't seen his penis yet."

The Pepsi flew five meters off of Sasuke's mouth in a spit take. His stomach churned and dropped to his feet. Mr. Nakano choked on something as he coughed, his eyes with disbelief. Shige came in again.

Sakura grabbed her drink. "There you are! Thank you. Do not loose that bottle." She drunkenly giggled. "To the King Killerton… Tiller Killer. King Tiller. Whatever! Cheers!" In one go, she gulped her Double Tequila.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "She's—"

"You are so good, but so wrong!" Sakura spoke to her empty glass.

"She's been through a lot lately," he finished. Sakura collapsed across his lap, her head dangling off the chair. He propped her up by pulling on the tops of her arms.

Mr. Nakano stood. "Can I help in anyway?"

Sasuke threw her on his shoulder. "No, thank you, sir. This… has been a pleasure. I look forward to hearing from you and… I'm gonna get her outta here. I'm sorry. Bye." He swiftly made his way to the door.

Sakura moved her head to look up at Mr. Nakano. "Call us! To the Killer Tin—"

"Sakura, shh!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hope I could repay this interesting chapter to you for being late. I've been lazy even though it's spring break here.

Leave me a review answering the following: if Sasuke doesn't get the job because of Sakura this time, what should he do instead?


End file.
